Hyperdimension Neptunia the fanfic
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: just a story simply to enjoy after finding an image on facebook that has been inspiring me to do this. basically the appearance of a Ultra Dimension Toddler Nepgear coming into the picture since her big sister Neptune(Adult) was too busy sleeping as she accidentally sends herself to the Hyper Dimension Planeptune. please enjoy.


Hyperdimension Neptunia the Fanfic:

episode 1: Meet...Nepgear?

(Pre-notes: Before we begin I will like to point out this is my first fanfic for Hyperdimension Neptunia. I've played all the games so far except for the Idol one. Still trying to beat Hyperdevotion Noire and Action Unleashed. No spoilers on those. Still waiting for Rebirth 3 to come out. While I know Victory 2 will not come out to the US till fall I don't want a smarty pants who spoils himself to say what he wants cause he knows how that story plays out. I know what I am about to write is not gonna be right in any sense. Especially when I like the english dub a bit more than the japanese dub. That's my preference and my opinion. No debates on that. Now I have decided to use the Anime as reference since I just watched all the episodes in english dub by funimation while also using small or big references from the games. The only character I will be using from Victory 2 will be Adult Neptune. I need to check on her profile and I know I am going to get her mannerisms wrong since all I know is a little bit about her from wiki and that she comes from the ultradimension like plutia to which I'm bothered by why her and Peashy aren't playable or even involved since this is the first game sequel to one of their previous titles. Anyway let's get on with the story.)

In the Ultradimension Planeptune where Plutia was now asleep in the Basilicom for the evening...not that it made any difference during the day since she was either napping there or at Neptune's place and today she felt left out that Neptune went on another adventure without her and gave everyone her special punishments after going HDD to vent out her frustrations. Everyone made sure to keep in mind to invite Plutia next time something happens. Plutia was actually interested in meeting the adult Neppy she heard about but figured she can look for her house with everyone tomorrow. Speaking of that Neptune we see her average looking house as she was asleep as per usual her sleeping figure made her look like a defenseless girl that a guy could take advantage of of with how she sleeps and with how her jammies show off her adult figure and boobs. She slept happily. In a room next to her was the room her baby sister. Yes, this Neptune has a little sister and as many can guess it was an Ultra Dimension Nepgear. She's only three years old. Making her younger than and smaller than Peashy. Much like her big sister she wore a black variety outfit of her Hyper Dimension counter part. Little Nepgear was playing around her room as she stepped out to see if her sister was awake. She saw her sister sleeping but like any energetic child she wanted to play.

"Ne-Ne..." This Nepgear due to her very young age was still grasping words and sentences so the best she can say in her sister's name were the first two letters hence the nickname "Ne-Ne". Neptune didn't hear her as she slept like a log. Little Nepgear pouted since her big sister was out for so long on some trip she had no grasping of understanding aka the events of Victory II. Nepgear was board and wanted to play with her big sister despite it getting late. She then noticed her sisters parka and inside the pocket was her Nep's note. She grabbed it. "Ne-Ne pway!" She yelled not realizing she was activating the Nep's note's power to which by luck, coincidence, or randomly by chance she set the coordinates to the Hyper Dimension Planeptune Basilicom. A bright surrounded Little Nepgear then poof she was gone and Neptune was none the wiser as she dreamed of getting more rare insects and going on more adventures. In the Hyper Dimension Basilicom. We see our self proclaimed Main Character Neptune with the other three Goddesses of Gamindustri Vert, Noire, and Blanc having an epic battle of gaming playing Four Goddesses Online. Nepgear was bringing refreshments.

"Why are we doing this again?" Noire complained.

"Well why not? After all we all gained new levels of power and since we can't use them openly just yet this is as good a substitute as any." Vert replied without looking at her controller.

"Damn it! I'm not gonna lose!" Blanc yelled determined to win as she smash buttons.

"Whoa! That is way to close!" Neptune commented. The four of them weren't even aware of the bright light on the balcony. The CPU canidates were here with Nepgear and Peashy who felt left out that she didn't get to play on their last adventure. The five of them just walked in on them and noticed the bright light.

"Hey, what's that?" Uni pointed out.

"Cool!" Peashy yelled as she ran to it.

"Peashy wait!" Neptune told her as Rom and Ram ran behind her.

"As always we're just jumping head first. Better at least tell Noire and the others." Uni said as she went to get Neptune and the others to look behind them. Meanwhile as Nepgear finally caught Peashy, Rom, and Ram they noticed the light showing someone inside there.

"Who is that?" Nepgear asked. They noticed the figure becoming clearer as Uni brought Neptune and the others and even Histoire to see what's happening.

"Whoa! What the heck is happening here Nep Jr.?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know. We just noticed this happening. The light finally faded.

"Ba bump! Ba bump!" Neptune commented as they await to see who it is.

"Moh?" the little girl like voice said. Everyone looked shocked but none more so than Neptune and Nepgear herself.

"Whoa!" Neptune yelled.

"What the goodness!?" Nepgear yelled in shock. They all say a little Nepgear that looked confused at where she is. She noticed many strangers and unable to realize she was also seeing a bigger version of herself. She was about to cry as even looking at Neptune didn't help since she only knows her sister to be bigger.

"Wahhhh!" She began to cry.

"Hey why the water works!?" Neptune asked.

"Ne-Ne! Ne-Ne!" Little Nepgear called out upset she can't see her big sister anywhere. Vert noticed Little Nepgear holding Nep's note.

"Neptune. I recommend you go into your Goddess form." Vert suggested.

"Huh? Why?" She asked.

"I think she's the other Neptune's little sister. She'll probably recognize you better that way since your Goddess form does look more like the other you." Vert explained.

"Well, if it'll make the little Nep Jr. happy then I'll give it a go! Transform!" Neptune yelled excitedly as she became Purple Heart.

"Wahhh! Ne-Ne!" Little Nepgear cried while covering her eyes to wipe her tears.

"Nepgear." Neptune called out as Little Nepgear looked up. She found her big sister not even thinking about how or why her big sister was wearing a weird outfit. "There's no need to cry. I'm right here." She said as Little Nepgear calmed down but was hiccuping from her crying and still had tears coming out.

"Ne-Ne...*Hic*..." Neptune picked her up.

"There there. Tell me what happened." Neptune asked.

"Wanted to Pway...but Ne-Ne was sweeping..." Little Nepgear said as she felt bad for using something that wasn't hers as she gave the Nep's note to Neptune.

"I think I got it but what are we going to do?" Neptune asked but Vert took a closer look at Little Neptune.

"Oh my goodness. She's just so adorable!" Vert yelled in excitement as she grabbed Little Nepgear. "Hello you precious little Nepgear you." Vert cooed as little Nepgear didn't know what to think of this but since Neptune had no problems it must've meant she was a friend.

"Who you?" She asked.

"Oh~ well my name is Vert. You can call me "Big sis" if you want." Vert replied trying to cuddle with the little Nepgear.

"I think we lost her." Noire pointed out since Vert was in one of her big sister modes.

"...ert...rt..." Little Nepgear was trying to get Vert's name right.

"Call her Bert!" Peashy yelled.

"B...Bert!" Little Nepgear yelled happily as Vert looked at her she felt a jolt and shot to her heart at how cute this little Nepgear made herself look and sound saying. She even got a nose bleed. "Uh-oh..." Little Nepgear said. "Leaking."

"Vert, please clean up your nose." Nepture said as she took Little Nepgear. They sat her down in the living room letting her play with the CPU canidates, Peashy, and Vert. IF and Compa came in after hearing what happened. Compa found the little Ge-Ge cute as button. Neptune was forced to be stuck in her HDD form since reverting back cause little Nepgear to panic and worry since she doesn't recognize Neptune in human form.

"Well I sent a message to my other self and she'll have Plutia retrieve that Neptune to come pick her up tomorrow." Histoire told everyone.

"That's good. Still though I think I'll enjoy a quiet evening without Neptune yelling." Noire stated as she looked at Neptune still stuck as Purple Heart and wore a Parka made for her size compared to her human form.

"Very funny Noire. It's only for a night. How much trouble could a little Nepgear be?" Neptune asked. Nepgear and Little Nepgear were having a staring contest.

"Mmmmm..." Nepgear groaned.

"Mmmmm" Little Nepgear groaned back. As both stared till Nepgear blinked and lost to her younger self. "I win! Ge-Ge wins!" Little Nepgear proclaimed.

"Awww, yes you did!" Vert commented and praised and couldn't get enough of the little Nepgear.

"Hard to believe this little munchkin could've been you if we were born like normal humans." Uni commented.

"I know. I guess that would also mean Neptune and I would've had a Mom and Dad to raise us." She replied to Uni as they agreed and giggled about it. They all then noticed Little Nepgear yawning and scratched her eyes.

"Looks like somebody wore herself out." Vert commented and like a disease Peashy, Rom, and Ram started yawning too. Blanc noted this.

"I suppose we should head home." Blanc stated.

"Me too. Let's go Uni." Noire told her sister.

"Uhhh, right. See ya later Nepgear." Uni said goodbye as did everyone else. The only one left is Vert.

"Shouldn't you be going home too, Vert?" Neptune asked as she picked up the little Nepgear who started sleeping into her Busom.

"I suppose..." Vert looking sad she had to leave.

"You know...if it means anything I think you'd be a great older sister." Neptune said. Vert smiled since her human form would've worded it differently.

"Thank you. Still though seeing this little Nepgear makes me wonder if we were anything like this or if this is what it would've been like for the CPU Canidates had they been born in a normal way." Vert replied as Neptune had similar thoughts as she looked at litte Nepgear sleeping happily. After Vert took off Neptune flew to her bed room.

"Okay now to..." Neptune noticed little Nepgear not letting go as she sighed in defeat. "Nepgear keep Peashy company tonight. Seems like the little you doesn't want to let me go." Neptune her sister.

"I see. You know it's funny. Even though I look more grown up I'm really only a few years older than her given how me, Uni, Rom, and Ram were born. I remember after the first time we met I was really nervous in how to act. That was even more the case after seeing you transform. No matter which form you're in I always feel safe with you." Neptune replied as she looked at her younger self snuggling into her big sister as she helped take off her little shoes. Nepgear and Peashy share her bed as Neptune shared her bed with the little Nepgear. Neptune never had to stay in HDD form for so long but she felt it was safe to change back since little Nepgear was sound asleep and finally let go.

"Phew." Neptune said after changing back to normal but then smiled at this toddler version of her Nep Jr. and chuckled as she poked her baby fat cheeks. "You're real cute little munchkin little Nep Jr. hopefully you'll get used to me like this one day." She whispered as she covered up under the blanket and snuggled into little Nepgear. This was quite an unexpected ordeal but it was a really enjoyable one. The Planeptune Basilicom went dark as everyone was sound asleep for the evening.

End of episode 1

Notes:

Okay more notes thanks for reading. I don't know if I did good or bad but I wanted to do this cause of the Image I found. If this was ever animated or put in the game Nepgear's Japanese VA at least would have to really play out the cute little kid voice lol anyway if y'all liked it and want me to keep it going let me know in the reviews. Thanks as always. Good night.


End file.
